drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Azhi Dahaka
Azhi Dahaka oder Aži Dahāka (pers.: اژی دهاک‎Theresa Bane (2012), Encyclopedia of Demons in World Religions and Cultures, McFarland, S. 335, ISBN 978-0-7864-8894-0) ist ein Sturmdämon der persischen Mythologie, der als dreiköpfige Schlange mit sechs Augen erscheint. In späteren Versionen des Mythos heißt er Zahhāk oder Zahāk (pers.: ضحّاک‎) bzw. Mittelpersisch Dahāg (pers.: دهاگ‎). Als Aždahak (arm.: Աժդահակ) kommt er auch in der armenischen Mythologie vor, wo er zu den Vischapner zählt. Avesta In der Avesta ist Azhi ži Dahāka der prominenteste der Ažis. Er wird als dreiköpfiges Monster mit sechs Augen beschrieben und ist listig, stark und dämonisch. Seine Intelligenz gleicht der eines Menschen. In der Avesta lebt Azhi Dahaka in der unerreichbaren Festung Kuuirinta im Land Baβri. Er betet die Wassergöttin und den Windgott an. Als er seine beiden Götter nach Macht fragte, um die Menschen auszurotten, lehnten sie ab. Aufgrund der Wortähnlichkeit zwischen Baβri und dem altpersischen Wort für Babylon, Bābiru, wurde Azhi Dahaka oft in Mesopotamien verortet. In einem Avestischen Text greift Azhi Dahaka mit seinem Bruder Spitiyura den Helden Jamshid an. Sie schneiden ihn mit einer Säge außeinander, aber der Yazata Ātar, Geist des Feuers, kann die beiden vertreiben. Neben der Avesta taucht Azhi Dahaka noch in anderen zoroastrischen Texten auf. So ist er z.B. im Dēnkard besessen von allen Sünden und allem Bösen. Dadurch ist er das Gegenstück zum guten König Jamshid. Sein name Dahāg wird so interpretiert, dass er "Zehn Sünden" bedeutet, da dah zehn bedeutet. Seine Mutter ist Wadag (oder Ōdag), die auch seine Liebhaberin ist. Nach einigen jüngeren Texten wurde Dahāg nach Jamshids Tod zum König. Laut dem Mēnog ī xrad war dies sogar gut, da ansonsten der Dämon den Thron besteigen hätte können. Dahāg soll tausend Jahre lang mithilfe von Daevas geherrscht haben. Laut der Avesta wurde Azhi Dahaka letztendlich von besiegt, um Arənavāci and Savaŋhavāci, die schönsten Frauen der Welt, zu retten. Im Dēnkard werden dazu mehr Details angegeben. So soll Fereydūn Azhi Dahaka mit einem Morgenstern getroffen haben. Dabei kamen Schlangen, Insekten und anderes Ungeziefer aus der Wunde. Der gott Ormazd warnte Fereydūn, Dahāg nicht zu töten, damit die Welt nicht von Ungeziefer überrannt wird. Deshalb kettete er ihn an den Berg Damāvand. Laut einigen mittelpersischen Quellen soll Dahāg am jüngsten Tag seine Ketten sprengen und die Welt verwüsten. Der Held wird dann zum Leben erwachen und Dahāg töten. Schāhnāme In Abū ʾl-Qāsim Firdausīs Epos , das als persisches Nationalepos angesehen wird, kommt Azhi Dahaka unter dem namen Zahhāk vor. Er ist hier kein übernatürliches Monster mehr, sondern ein böser Mensch. Zahhak in Arabien Zahhak war der Sohn des Herrschwers Merdās. Er war zwar gutaussehend und klug, aber nicht sehr charakterstark. Deshalb konnten die bösen Kanzler ihn leicht beeinflussen. nutzte ihn für seine Weltherrschaftspläne aus. Als junger Erwachsener traf Zahhak erstmals auf Ahriman, der sich als sein Gefährte ausgab. Er überzeugte Zahhak, seinen eigenen Vater zu töten und seinen Thron zu übernehmen. Dazu grub er ein tiefes Loch, das er mit Blättern bedeckte. Als Merdas hineinfiel, starb er und Zahhak erbte den Thron. Als nächstes erschien Ahriman Zahhak als Meisterkoch und bereitete ihm die teuersten Speisen. Dabei servierte er dem bisher vegetarischen Zahhak auch Fleisch. Zum Dank für die Speisen wollte Zahhak Ahriman geben, was immer dieser wollte. Ahriman verlangte nur, Zahhaks Schultern zu küssen. Als Ahriman dies tat, verschwand er sofort und aus den Stellen, die er geküsst hatte, wuchsen schwarze Schlangen. Zahhaks Ärzte konnten die beiden Schlangenköpfe nicht entfernen, da sie immer wieder nachwuchsen. Daraufhin erschien Ahriman als Arzt und gab an, dass es Zahhaks einzige Wahl war, die Schlangen zu tolerieren und sie täglich mit menschlichen Gehirnen zu füttern. Damit konnte er vermeiden, dass sie Zahhak selbst fressen. Kaiser Zahhak Etwa zu dieser Zeit verlor Jamshid, der Herrscher der Welt, durch seine Arroganz sein göttliches Recht zu regieren. Als die Iraner einen neuen Herrscher verlangten, präsentierte Zahhak sich als Retter und marschierte mit einer großen Armee gegen Jamshid. Dieser floh, und erst nach Jahren konnte Zahhak ihn einfangen und töten, indem er ihn in zwei Hälften sägen ließ. So wurde Zahhak der Herrscher der ganzen Welt. Unter seinen Sklaven waren auch Jamshids Töchter Arnavāz und Shahrnāz (Arənavāci und Savaŋhavāci aus der Avesta). Um den Hunger der beiden Schlangen zu sättigen fingen Zahhaks Spione täglich zwei Männer für ihn. Diese wurden dann hingerichtet und die Gehirne an die Schlangen verfüttert. Zwei Männer, Armayel und Garmayel, suchten nach einem Weg, die Menschen vor Zahhak zu retten. Die beiden lernten zu kochen und beworben sich als Köche in Zahhaks Palast. Aus dieser Position konnten sie jeden Tag eines der beiden Opfer retten und ein Schafgehirn in das Essen für die Schlangen zu schmuggeln. Es gelang ihnen nie, beide Männer zu retten, doch die geretteten konnten in die Berge fliehen. thumb|Zahhaks Traum Zahhak herrschte für Jahrunderte über die Welt. Doch eines Tages hatte er einen Traum, in dem drei Krieger ihn angriffen. Der Jüngste konnte ihn mit seinem Morgenstern bewusstlos schlagen und an einen hohen Berg fesseln. Zahhak erwachte panisch und rief weise Männer und Traumdeuter, um den Traum zu erklären. Die Männer zögerten, aber schließlich traute sich einer zu sagen, dass der Traum eine Vision vom Ende von zahhaks Herrschaft sei. Der Name des jungen Mannes, der ihn einst töten würde, sei Fereydun. Daraufhin plante Zahhak, Fereydun zu finden und zu töten. Er schickte seine Spione aus, um herauszufinden, wo Fereydun lebte. Schließlich konnten diese feststellen, dass er ein Junge war, der von der Kuh Barmāyeh gesäugt wurde. Sie fanden Barmāyeh auf einer Hochlandwiese, doch Fereydun war bereits geflohen. Die Spione töteten die Kuh, mussten aber ohne Fereydun zu Zahhak zurückkehren. Revolution gegen Zahhak Zahhak versuchte nun, seine Herrschaft zu festigen, indem er die höchsten Männer seines Königreichs dazu brachte, ein Dokument zu unterschreiben, das die Richtigkeit seiner Herrschaft bestätigt. Ein Mann sprach sich jedoch dagegen aus, ein Schmied namens Kaveh. Vor all den anderen Männern gab er an, dass Zahhaks Schergen siebzehn seiner achtzehn Söhne getötet hatten, um Zahhaks Schlangen zu füttern. Nur der letzte Sohn lebte noch in Zahhaks Kerker. Da Zahhak vor den Versammelten als gnädig erscheinen musste, lies er Kavehs Sohn frei. Doch als er von Kaveh verlangte, das Dokument zu unterschreiben, zeriss dieser es und verließ die Halle. Er hob seine Schürze, die als Zeichen seiner Rebellion. In Unterstützung Fereydun erklärte er sich selbst zum neuen Herrscher. Bald konnte Kaveh eine Gefolgschaft aufbauen, die ihn in die Alborz-Berge folgten. Sie fanden dort Fereydun, der zustimmte, die Rebellen gegen Zahhak zu führen. Kaveh machte ihm einen Morgenstern mit dem Kopf eines Ochsen. Als die Rebellen in die Hauptstadt kamen, war Zahhak bereits geflohen und sie konnten die Stadt leicht einnehmen. Fereydun befreite alle Gefangenen, darunter auch Jamshids Töchter. Zahhaks Schatzmeister Kondrow ergab sich Fereydun, floh aber bald und teilte Zahhak mit, was geschehen war. Zuerst wollte Zahhak dem keine Beachtung schenken, doch als er hörte, dass Fereydun Jamshids Töchter auf die Trohne neben sich gesetzt hatte, eilte er in die Stadt zurück. In der Stadt fand er einen Rest seiner Armee, die von Rebellen zurückgedrängt wurden. Zahhak schlich sich in seinen Palast, wo er versuchte Jamshids Töchter zu töten. Dabei traf er auf Fereydun, der ihn mit seinem Morgenstern bewusstlos schlug. Ein Engel riet ihm, Zahhak in einer Höhle unter dem Berg mit einem Löwenpelz festzubinden. Den Pelz sollte er mit Nägeln an der Höhlenwand befestigen. Fereydun hörte auf den Rat und Band Zahhak bis zum Ende der Welt fest. Etymologie Aži (Nominativ Ažiš) ist das iranische bzw. avestische Wort für Schlange oder 'Drache'. Sein Gegenstück im Sanskrit ist Ahi. Aži und Ahi sind (als indogerman. *h₂ógʷʰ-i-s) mit dem griechischen óphis 'Schlange' gleichzusetzen, in einer wohl nasalierten Form (als *h₂éngʷʰ-i-s) dem lateinischen anguis, das ebenfalls Schlange bedeutet. Die Bedeutung des Wortes Dahāka ist nicht eindeutig. Einige Möglichkeiten sind Brennen (vgl. Sanskrit Dahana), Mensch oder menschenähnlich (vgl. Khotanisch Daha), groß (vgl. Paschto Lōy) oder fremd (vgl. Skythisch Dahae ''und Sanskrit ''Dasas). In der persischen Mythologie wird das Wort Dahāka als Eigenname aufgefasst. In der Schahnama kommt es als Ḍaḥḥāk (Zahhāk) vor. Aži Dahāka ist der Ursprung des persischen Wortes für Drache, Azhdahā (اژدها), aus Mittelpersisch Azdahāg. Dieses persische Wort ist die Grundlage für die Wörter für Drache in vielen Sprachen, die mit dem Persischen in Kontakt waren: *Turksprachen **Aserbaidschanisch: әждәһа (əjdaha, Perso-Arabische Schreibweise: اژدها) **Baschkirisch: аждаһа (aždaha) **Kasachisch: айдаһар (aydahar) **Kirgisisch: aжыдаар **Osmanisches Türkisch: اژدر‎ (ejder) **Tatarisch: Аждаһа (aydahar) **Türkisch: ejder **Usbekisch: ajdar *Indogermanische Sprachen **Kurdisch: ejdeha **Masanderanisch: ایژدیها **Parthisch: aždahāk **Serbisch: аждаја bzw. aždaja **Tadschikisch: аждаҳо (aždaho) **Urdu: اژدہا (aždahā, Hindi-Schreibweise: अज़दहा) **Zazaki: ezderha Trivia *Vom usbekischen Wort für Drachen, ajdarho, ist die wissenschaftliche Bezeichnung für die Pterosaurier-Klade der Azhdarchiden abgeleitet. In der Populärkultur *In der RPG-Serie Shin Megami Tensei ist Dahaka ein Dämon, der meist als dreiköpfiger Drache erscheint. *Im Anime High School DxD ist Azi Dahaka (jap. アジ ダハーカ) ein böser Drache, der mit Apophis verbündet ist. Quellen *Ehsan Yarshater, Aždahā in Encyclopædia Iranica, Band 3, Fasc. 2, S. 191-205 *Azhi Dahaka *Zahhak (englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Ahi Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Persische Mythologie Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen